Beauty and the Beast Xmen Evolution Style
by snowfox2
Summary: A remake of Beauty and the Beast with Kitty and Kurt. Kitty is pronounced a witch due to her powers and is given to the demon aka Nightcrawler as his bride. She scared of him but he's the same old cute Kurt only in a new setting
1. Demon's Bride

(Ayushi: I am the writer of this fic and I'm so glad you have all come to read it

Kurt: me too!!!

Ayushi: Kurt I told you to be quiet this isn't going to be one of my normal authors notes were I use characters to help me get my point across

Kurt: you just don't like the furry man!!!!

Ayushi: that's not it I just wanted this to look more professional

Kurt: hehehe your to late now

Ayushi: I don't know x-men or you, Kurt because if I did I would kill you right now!!!! Any how I hope you folks enjoy this fic so you know I most likely have a few typos but I hope you don't mind to much!!! I always loved the story Beauty and the Beast (Of which I only own on DVD not actually own the show that's Disney') so I thought I should put too of my favorite shows together. Kitty made the perfect Beast and Kurt the perfect Beauty.

Kitty: *glare* Hashanah Very funny ayushi. I just may not give you any ideas for that one

Ayushi: But I need them…...well that can't be helped. So as they say in the movies AND NOW FOR OUR FEATURE PRESENTION!!!)

"Katharine, I demand you climb up that latter and get that hen this instant. I can't with my knees and your sisters and brothers out for the evening. They aren't like you. They are social. You wouldn't have to climb it if you had gone to the festival like all the other young ladies," mother rambled as she got the latter out and put it next to the second level of their 19th centaury barn were the hen had run too. Kitty know it was a bad sign when her mother used her real name instead of her cuter nickname. 

"But mom you know I have a fear of heights," Kitty complained knowing it would do little good and sighed. 

"Yes, and that's just too bad," she said point for her to go up the later. 

Kitty sighed and got on to the later. She didn't know how she was moving. She just kept going trying not to look down. Finally she reached the top. She wasn't feeling to bad as of yet. She felt proud. She looked down, and didn't feel so well. Suddenly she couldn't hold onto the step. Her hands slipped through it. Then another and another. She could feel herself falling. She closed her eyes and pretended it was all a dream but she knew it wasn't. She landed hard on the dirt floor that was covered in sawdust. 

"Witch!!! Witch!!! Arthur you were right Kitty is a witch!!!" her mother screamed. She ran off to get her husband, Arthur. Her knee caught on a rock and she fell. She turned back to her daughter as thought blaming her for the fall, but then continued running. Kitty got up wiping her butt off. Nothing like this had ever happened before. She looked at and grabbed the latter. She was solid once more. 

"She went right through the bars I tell ya. Like a ghost or what not," her mother was saying to her father as she drug him to the barn. He looked her up and down and shook her head.

"I knew she was different. Never wanting to play with the other children. Always dreaming. But I never thought this of all things. I thought I saw her doing something with smoke I should have thought more one it. My own flesh and blood I can't believe it. Katherine come here this moment," he demanded. She got up and went over to him. He slammed his fist into the side of her head and knocked her out. 

The next time she saw the light of day she was in a church. It came streaming in from the multicolored window pains. She blinked, and realized she was tied up. She looked over to see her parents and all the priest from near by villages. She heard her name being whispered all over the place. She looked round everyone was looking at her with disgust or pity. 

One of the priest came over to her. He picked her head up and pointed for one of the priest to untie her. He stood straight up and towered over her. She could tell he was the high priest due to his robes looking so different then the others. She gulped this couldn't be good.

"You Katherine Pride of the Small Land Province have been declared a witch!" he said point a in finger at her, "You are to be punished on the crimes of composing with the devil, endangering the lives of our fellow villages and performing witchcraft that is forbidden! Do you have anything to say in defense of yourself?"

"I'm not a witch. I swear it. I've never done anything like that please don't burn me," Kitty cried horrified. She didn't know what was going on why she had fallen from the latter like that, but she knew she wasn't a witch of all things. She wanted to cry, laugh, scream anything that would rid of her momentary nightmare. 

"You are also a liar now. It would have been better had you kept your mouth shut. Now we will decide your fate," he said walking back to his fellow priests. They whispered among themselves. She cried tears hitting her restrained hands. She looked up at them and felt like screaming demanding for her freedom, but she knew nothing good would come for it. 

One of the priest went over and gave her father a few coins. She thought she heard the word dowry. She flinched, this was horrible time to be thinking about marriage. A different priest came over and he was younger with a nasty look in his eyes. He pulled up her dress and petticoats uncovering her. He pushed her legs apart with his hand as she scream. She tried using her hands to push him away but nothing worked. Finally he dropped her skirt and went over and she heard him say loudly. 

"She's still pure the devil has yet to take that away," he said and spit in her direction. 

She shivered. What could they want with that kinda information? What plans did they have for her? Between her legs was sore for the priest roughness. Her parents nodded and left. The same priest that had so rudely examined her come back to her. She winced wondering what he had planed for her now. He took her by the hair and made her stand. She felt some of her brunette locks being pulled out. 

"Stand up," he demanded even thought her feet were tied awkwardly. She got perched on her feet somehow.

"You, Katharine Pride, are going to the West Side Caste," the head priest told her. The other priest picked her up and the other six started chanting. 

"You can't mean the haunted one!" she asked in a begging tone.

"Yes. It is haunted by a demon we allow to come to the West Side Village to feast on the food left out. Instead of our very own flesh. He is getting older or so we suppose and we are sure sooner or later he will ask for one like you," the high priest said as they got in to the wagon. 

"Some like who?" she demanded as the priest tossed her into the wagon like a bag of meat. 

"A virgin bride of course. We thought it only fitting a witch should be the demon's bride," he said getting the horses to start running. They traveled for a few hours then got to the caste. 

She was shaking, this couldn't be. She had heard stories of the demon of the West Side Caste. He was cruel and ate the flesh of men. He had the form of a demon with the tail of the devil, fur coat of a beast and the fangs of a evil spirit. She was terrified. She was supposed to be home right now making her bed ready for the night. Her sibling would be home soon, and they work talk about the events of the festival, and how she should have been there. Instead she was being banished to the most feared place in land due to an accident she didn't understand. 

The wagon stopped. They pulled her out of the wagon. She yelped at the sudden jerks and pulls as they dragged her towards the gates. She struggled but all six of them were too many and too strong for her to resist. She lay slack as they put her by the gates. One of priest got out a bible. He started to read it. The familiar passages rang in her head. They were the same ones read at her eldest brothers marriage. 

"You can't do this I can't be married to a demon. This can't be happening," she screamed at the horror of the idea. The priest finished and put a ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you demon and witch, or man and wife as some may say," he said then one of them quickly opened the gate and through her inside the gate. She glared out at them still crying. They closed and locked the gates.

"Demon we have given you a pure virgin bride. We hope this pleases you," one of the priest called up to the caste windows, he looked back at her and said, "If you ever try to un away we'll kill your, if you ever do any of your stupid witchy tricks we'll kill ya. Now go to your husbands bed and make him happy!" He checked gate's lock and walked off. They got into their wagon and rode off. Kitty looked over at the caste then down the road. 

She sunk down into the ground. She cried. It was such a dreadful fate was something she never dreamed would happen to her. She would never be happy again now. She would never get the chance to marry a real man and have a real family. She turned and looked up at the caste. The 3 tall towers gigantic stone structures seems colder then the wind outside so she sat down in the show that was still left over from the winter frost. She curled up in a ball and curled herself to sleep. She hoped she would die in her sleep before she had to face the creatures the priest had destined she would spend the rest of her life with. 


	2. A Church is not a Caste

(Ayushi: Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad you like my work my viewers. The second chapter is now complete. I hope you enjoy it. I don't own X-men! I worked for a while trying to think of how this should go and…

Kitty: like get on with to already. I want to like find out what happens before I'm old enough to drink

Kurt: vell you are old enough in the story 

Ayushi: hmm that's true wheels starts turning in head I've got to get back to writing chapter 3 talk to you later.))

She woke up a while later. She was inside the church under the a blanket. She stood up holding the blanket around her shoulders. Kitty walked forward. She had to be careful not to trip on thing that might be hidden on the floor. The whole place was dark. The only light shinning in through the colored glass. There was rows of seats to ether sides of her. There was a pillar ahead of her. She walked to it then the next. The windows had people on them famous ones, saints. this wasn't a caste it was a church. She wondered how she had gotten in. mostly the demon

She saw a light and realized it was the window at the end of the church. She walked to it tripping on the stairs that led up to it. Her stomach growled and she wondered if she would ever have food again. She went to the window and pressed her face agest it. She sighed wanting to go home so badly she could almost smell her old barn. 

Kurt 'the demon' sat in the rafters. He had brought Kitty in. he didn't know why she was there or what she wanted. Had they sent her to kill him. What an odd warrior. he moved closer. She heard him and looked behind her. He hide making sure he could not be seen. He was still curious so he moved closer. He hid behind a pillar close to her. He moved his head over so he could see her. 

Her hair flowed over her face. It was the color of chocolate and smooth. Her eyes were dulled by sorrow but still so shinning with beauty it made him I'll. Her lips although still in a frown made him smile. She was so petite just strong. Just like he imagined a woman who wasn't screaming would look. She turned to look at her then hid his head behind the pillar once more. 

She looked in the shadows for a moment. She had seen a glint of gold for a moment then it had been gone.

"Is anyone there?" she asked. Her voice was shaky and her breathing rigid with fear. Kurt jumped. He quickly scooted back to the wall and up the rafters. He sat silently watching her. 

"Vhy are you here?" he asked her. She look around trying to find him. She was slightly surprised by his voice. He had an accent. It sounded German. How odd. 

"D..demon? Isn't that you huh sir. I'm the one the priest spoke of. I'm your virgin bride," she said then fell to the ground crying again. Saying it allowed had brought back to pain in double. 

He swatted looking confused. _'A virgin bride? What could I want with one of those? Oh well I guess they would think I would want to make her not a virgin.'_ he thought.

" Vell I'm not in need of one," he said slowly going over to her. He went back to his original pillar. She had fallen to the ground and was crying again. He wanted to make her feel better but didn't think he could help. He could only scare her. He did slowly try and get closer to her.

Kitty wiped her eyes and looked up. Her eyes were met with gold ones. They were connected to a body she could barely make out. Suddenly there was a bumf and he was gone. The smell of brimstone hung in the air as did some smoke. She coughed covering her mouth. What kinda demon magic was this. She heard movement back in the rafters. She stood up determined. 

She went over to a poll that led up to the rafters. She gulped. She was going to fallow this demon even if it killed her. She grabbed the pole. She would have to met him sometime and if it was on his terms and territory so be it. 

She scaled the poll her eyes closed and her hands grasping. She was running fully on adrenaline. Her pain and confusion made her act as she never would. She climbed to the rafters. She hugged the wooden support. It wasn't as bad as she had thought. Her moved her head up and looked around. She smiled feeling safe. 

She sat up wrapping her leg around the rafter. she looked around for him. She saw nothing much just shadows. She made the mistake of looking down. As she noticed the dizzying heights, her composure gave way. She fell through the wooden support beam. She plummeted to the ground. She screamed. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. Instead she felt arms around her then a new horrifying sensation. 

The only way to explain it was the sensation of being pulled through a tube then squeezed out the other side. She felt as though she had left her stomach at the other end of this tunnel. She was ill. Was this how dieing was? Finally they landed back on the ground world and out of the dimension of nothingness. She gasped for breath. 

She went to open her eye but realized hands were covering them. The hands were not human. They only had one slit of light that she could see in them like they only had two fingers. What did he plan to do to her. She screamed in terror. 

"Please….Please be quiet. I von't hurt you. Please..," he said quietly. He was close to her ear. 

She could almost feel the pain in his voice. It made her want to cry for him. It was so sad and scared. She went quiet. She let her stiff body loosen up. She hoped she wasn't being tricked. She didn't say anything just stay still. 

"I'll remove my hand if you promise to kept your eyes close til I say," he said slowly like he was choosing each word with great care. 

"I promise," she said closing her eyes. He lifted his hand from her face and slowly moved it away. She let out a breath as he stepped back. Something rushed over her as she heard him scuttle into shadows. Pity….no….fear…definitely not….understanding….that's. That's what she felt. She knew how he felt to be outcast and suck somewhere she didn't want to be. She couldn't imagine living with that feeling everyday. 

"You can luk now if you vant," he said softly. She opened her eyes and looked around. Like she had expected she couldn't see him. She smiled. No demon would hide in the shadows like this only a man with something to hide.

(Ayushi: Thanks for reading it all the way thought. I'm so happy. Well I hope you enjoyed yourself. 

Kurt: I hope so too!

Kitty: wait wait wait! Your going to leave up hanging there I just had an emotion and ment break through and your going to make us all wait!!!!!

Ayushi: Like you said wait…wait…wait!!! While your waiting review! It makes me write faster!))


	3. A Look in the Face of a Demon

((Ayushi: I told you reviews make me write quick. Look what happen after I got 7 reviews in one day. I got to writing and came you up with this. Its super short but its good or I hope you think so. I don't own X-men so you know!

Kurt: but you own me don't you jumps in her arms

Kitty: Kurt!!!

Ayushi: I don't mind

Kitty: well I do….I mean….

Ayushi: I think she's jealous puts Kurt down anyway on with our chapters!)

Kitty sat down on the stairs in the back of the church that the people had called a caste. Her stomach growled. He put her arms around it hoping that it was only her imagination forming the echo she heard. She picked the blanket she had dropped a while back and wrapped it around her shoulder. She wasn't cold but it felt good to have something to shield herself with. Even if it didn't keep her thoughts at bay.

"Are you hungry?" the phantom voice asked her. He sounded concerned. That made her smile.

His throat was dry. He hadn't used it in a while. He was shaky in his worlds. Careful of what to say. He knew the fear men had in him and knew this girl must be terrified. By the way she had called him demon he knew she thought him a monster. He looked down at his hands. She wasn't wrong. He was a monster, but did not even the biggest beast in the animal kingdom care about their young. Did truly his form case him to be heartless.

He looked over at her carefully. She was smiling. His heart skipped a few beats. She seemed happy. His whole body felt weak. It seemed so unlikely she would ever be even merely happy here with him. She smiled his fangs hanging over his lips.

"Yes, sir, if you won't mind," she said softly the smile fading as she wondered what he might eat. Was it true he ate human? What would she do If he offered some to her. She almost gagged at the thought.

He didn't take notice of her grimace as he raced of into the shadows. He went into a side room off the main area of the church. He had a small basement there was he kept his food. He went down and got some of his favorite foods and brought them up. He put them on a tray he was sure that when this church had been used for the carrying of the pieces of bread used to represent Jesus' body. He gave a silent pray asking forgive for misusing such a tray. He opened the door and started heading closer to her and paused.

How was he going to get the food over to her without scaring the wits out of her. He looked at her. She seemed so called it would be a sin to disturb her tranquility. He noticed above her that there was some of his favorite low hanging rafters. He got an idea then got a cover for the food. It was made for the tray and fit perfectly.

He scuttled up the wall and into the roof beams. He crawled along and swung using his tail inside of his arm. He went right above her and balanced the tray on his tail. He slowly lowered it to her. He hoped she would think that his tail was a piece of rope.

She watched over to were she heard him leave. She heard rustling above her. She was getting confused and dizzy trying to follow his movements. She stood holding onto her blanket and decided to wait. She turned slightly and caught the looked of something hanging. She gave a yelp of surprise. She put her hands over her mouth trying to muffle the sound.

She slowly reached out to the off the lid. Visions of amputated limps, decapted heads and all manners of thing that should never be in a ladies mind. They were ideas of things she might see under this covering. She shivered. She prayed it was only her imagination and not what was actually there. The words the priest had said 'we allow him to feast on the food left out instead of our very own flesh.' She gulped. She pulled the cover off to find something surprising.

It was a tray of fruit!

"I hope you don't mind I'm a vegetarian," he told her as she took the tray and he pulled up his tail trying to hide the arrow tipped end.

She put the tray over so she won't drop it when she started laughing. She had been so silly. She had thought he ate human meat when in fact he ate no meat at all. She looked up at him still laughing. She could only see his eyes.

As she laughed the light of the slowly raising sun. She was radiant. Her whole body moving and heaving with her laughter. Kurt smiled as well. He didn't know why she was laughing but he could guess. She must have thought him a man eating monster but to find out he was nothing more then a veggie eater must have been a stunning experience. He laughed as well not noticing the sun that was slowly exposing his true form.

She heard him laugh and looked up. The sun slowly showed his face and body. There was a horrible beast where the man she had been imagining stood. As his face was illuminated she saw his indigo fur, the short fangs that's were hidden in his mouth, the golden eyes that shined so bright in the morning light. She saw the tail with its arrow tips that had held her breakfast only a short time before, the fur that's covered his face also covered every inch of his uncovered skin. He wore warn out peasant pants and a shirt made of the same material. His fingers were distorted and like she had guess only had two fingers and a thumb.

Her fear took over and she fainted.

(Ayushi: And she goes into a coma the end

Kitty: Ayushi!! Don't play like that come on what happens next!

Ayushi: that's it

Kitty: glare

Ayushi: Ok maybe not

Kitty: I hate your cliffhangers chapters!

Kurt: walks over to kitty and gives her a kiss on the cheek

Kitty: blush What the?

Kurt: winks and teleports away

Ayushi: well I got to get back to writing and if you want me to write faster review! I love hearing from you all!!)


	4. I'm Not a Demon!

(Ayushi: welcome back for another chapter of beauty and the beast x-men style!

Kitty: I think they can read that on the title

Ayushi: No really? Anyhow I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this. I'm glad you all like it so much and hope you will enjoy this

Kurt: Formal much?

Ayushi: Yes, I am….muhaha

Kurt: that's more like it!! Let me bring us into the next chapter. Ok next chapter is here!!))

She woke up a few minutes later. She sat up. She looked around. Slowly she remembered. Where she was and about the priest and the demon! She stood up looking for him. His face was still stretched in her mind. She was shaking. It was horrible, terrifying, hideous. She felt faint thinking about it. How could God let such a creature roam his lands?

She listened for a moment and heard a sound that surprised her. It sounded like a sob. Then a sniffle. It sounded as thought someone was crying, but that was impossible. Who could it be? She was alone in this place. Besides the demon that is. She got up. She noticed she had bee on one of the many benches. She wasn't sure how she had got there. He must have moved her. Those hands touching her. The idea made her shiver.

She heard the sounds again. She slowly went towards where she heard them from. The place is so silent she could hear the sweeping of her dress on the floor. She tried to keep silent as she fallowed the sounds. She heard them closer and closers. Finally she found him under a window. The picture in the stained glass was of Jesus and he was kneeing down to pray.

"Gott, den ich dieses Gesicht und annehme, ist dankbar ich im Augenblick habe gehabt von Glück aber ich muß um mehr bitten. helfen diesem Mädchen, mich zu verstehen. Bitte bin ich einsam. ... einsam. ...God bitte," he prayed sobbing. She came up behind him. She gulped but now she was looking at him sitting there crying. He seemed so human to her. The features still appalled her but she could over come them for the moment.

"How did you learn German. This is England after all. Did you live there?" she asked him calmly.

"Yes for a time. My foster parents found me then hid me. It vas in Germany. It was my first language," he said softly.

"Well how did you learn English so well?" she said trying not to stare as he spoke even though she could see parts of his fangs and see the fur moving on his lips and face.

"Vhen I vas in the cellar vhere I vas kept I vas safe until I vas found and taken. I vas around 11 or 12 in years. The priest took me in a cage. Then forced me to learn English and how to read and write. They then locked me in here. They said a church was the only place holy enough to hold a monster like meh," he said softly rubbing the prayer beads in his hands.

"Why did they make you learn to read and write in English," she asked him.

"So I could read the sign, the vards on the valls," he said pointing with one of his misshapen fingers to a signs on the wall close to him, "Read them and you'll know vhy."

"I guess I will never know then," Kitty said turning away from him. One of her greatest shames was that she was never aloud to learn to read.

"You can not read?" Kurt asked gently hoping that was all and it wasn't his fault once more.

"Of course I can't its not a pass time girls should enjoy or want to enjoy," she said the tears forming in her eyes as she thought of the times her father had read to her by the fire. When his eyes had gotten bad she had wanted to read to him, but the squiggles on the page had held no meaning to her at all.

"Vell if you vanted to learn I could teach you," he said softly. What an change of events. One moment she had fainted at the sight of him now she was basically asking for his help. This girl was odd but he liked her a lot. He saw the tears at the edge of her eyes and like the way they made her eyes shine.

"You would but its forbidden," she said as close to tears as she has been in years.

"Vho is here to forbid you? This place is mine and mine alone. Vho shall tell you no? Vho shall stop you? I'm the only here to know you read and I vant to teach you. Vant you to learn," he asked her softly.

"No one I guess," she said softly, "What could I do for you in return?"

"Nothing, just be here so I vill not be alone," he said not turning to look at her.

"Alright demon I will do as you command," she said softly. He howled. A softer and weaker sound then she expected. It stopped as she heard a familiar sound. He was crying again.

She went over and sat by him. She put her hand over his hand. She made sure only to touch the cloth and not his fur. It seemed to unnatural and disturbing to her. She took her apron and brought it to his eyes. Kitty wiped his tears. He looked at her astonished.

"Why do you cry so?" she asked him.

"You truly think me a demon?" he asked softly a lump remaining in his throat.

"No, I can tell you at least have the heart of a man," she told him with a slanted smile.

"Vhy do you call meh d..demon then?" he asked her having to push himself to say the word demon.

"Is that not your name?" she asked.

"Of course not. My name Kurt," he said quickly being hurt over the fact she had thought be could be named something so horrible.

"Oh. I'm sorry huh Kurt I didn't know you had a name. My name is Katherine but you may call me Kitty that's my nickname," she told her smiling.

"I like your nickname, Kitty. I've never had a nickname before," he said smiling.

She got up and he stood by her. They looked over at the window together. The first sparks of friendship lighting their faces. The first friendship for Kurt, and Kitty's first sign of salvation and happiness since her fall from the latter.

(Ayushi: Ok this is what Kurt says in German God I accept this face and am thankful for the moments I have had of happiness but I must ask for more. help this girl understand me. Please I am lonely.... lonely....God please

Kurt: that's not all is it?

Kitty: It better not be

Ayushi: I could be if I wanted

Kitty: You couldn't, you won't, I won't let you.

Ayushi: Ok Ok I'll continue……))


	5. I am your wife after all

((Kitty: I won't let you put this up

Kurt: nether vill I!

Ayushi: Why!?!? TT this took me forever to get done.

Kitty: you made me look like a paranoid brat

Kurt: and I looked like a ignorant little boy

Ayushi: it not **that **bad

Kitty: Yes it was, and that one scene has reverences to you know what.

Ayushi: well if they are old enough to know what you know what is then they are old enough to read this. Its only hits doesn't say anything horrible and this is rated PG-13 and if they think its under ratted they can E-mail me or put it in a review.

Kitty: alright fine its not like you own x-men or anything…..))

"No…No…no," Kurt said from a few feet over head. He jumped down shaking his head. Kitty sat on a bench with a small table in front of her. Kurt came over and grabbed the pen she had been writing with. He took the pen to the paper, he had gotten them a while ago from the priest, and started writing.

"An A has a slant in it like this," he said and wrote '/' "Ok then you put another one the opposite direction like this," he said and wrote ''"Then you a line in-between them like this." He wrote a '-' in-between the two lines.

"Alright I'll try again," she said still looking away from him. She barely ever looked directly at him. She could get used to the fact he was an almost normal person inside, but she didn't think her mind would ever react well to his body. It scared her. His demon-ish outside made his good heart harder to see.

She tried again and this time it looked a lot better. She re-dunk the pen in ink then started writing again. She smiled writing "A" over and over again. Kurt went to back to playing around over head.

He was deliriously happy. She liked him well enough. She talked to him. He was even teaching her. He didn't mind the fact that she didn't look at him. He sometimes scared himself simple by looking in the mirror. He couldn't image how hard it must be to look at him so often and so closely.

"I think I'll got the 'A' down," she said smiling. Writing truly made her happy. She wanted to learn so badly all her life but her father had said she should stay in her place. No one wanted a wife that could read, no one but a monster. She almost laughing at how ironic it was.

They continued to do lessons. The day grew slowly old. Both of them had neglected to get any sleep the night before. By mid-day meal they were tired. They ate and each took a little nap. They woke up a little bit later and while the there was still enough light to write by they continued. Kitty learned eagerly, and seemed sad when the sun dropped behind the horizon causing the church to grow dark. She had learned all the way up to G in one days time.

"You should be proud took meh two weeks to learn that much," he said smiling. He yawned.

"Do you tire again?" she asked only this time her tone was stricter colder even.

"I vas getting a little tired," he said carefully not sure what had upset her so. He shook his head hoping he was only imagining it.

"Should we go to bed then?" she asked her body tense and her fist curled into balls. They had slept on benches during the day, but now they were most likely going to have to go to a more realistic bed.

"Yes ve should….should sleep," he stuttered scared. What had changed what had he done? He was on the verge of tears again.

"Where ..d..do you sleep?" she asked. Her voice gave a small quiver as she spoke the words.

"I sleep in the small room in the bell tower," he said pointing up with one of his too wide fingers.

"Take me there," she said standing up and going over to him. He had been sitting a few feet away in a different line of benches. She put her hand on his shoulder. He gave a small gasp.

"Alright," he said plainly. He was slightly scared by her actions. He teleported them up the door room he slept in.

It was small and the bed was only a bit of hay in the corner. The place was covered in crosses and warning signs. She recognized a few letters here and there but couldn't understand a bit of it. She looked to the bed dread filling her.

"Would you like me to undress now?" she asked hanging her head. She could truly say that this demon, Kurt was a man and therefore being his wife she did have to perform as one. She held her breath. She couldn't bare to look at the little parts of his body that stuck out how she was going to deal with seeing more and having to touch him she had no idea.

"Undress?" he asked rather confused. He looked her up and down a small voice in his head staying loudly 'yes….YES!!'. He shook his head to quiet it.

"Yes or would you like to take me clothed?" she asked holding back tears. The preachers word that had bond them in marriage rang in her head. This was her wedding night she should be happy but she couldn't be. Kurt's looks weren't the only problem she simple didn't know him that well. She didn't love him. She had always hoped if she had to get married it would be to a man she truly loved. It not she hoped she would be able to give herself to the man she truly cared a lot about.

"Take you?" he asked even more confused. He could get out of the church if he wanted but it wasn't worth it. He would be cased back or worse killed. So where was he going to take her, and why did she want to go naked?

"Don't play with me," she said sitting down on the hay and continued, "I am your wife and this is our wedding night. This is what husbands and wives do on their wedding night," she said like she was stating God's aweful truth. She wasn't in the mood to cry again so she didn't. She held it in. She lay down on the hay and waited for what was to come.

"No," he said backing up and hitting a candle rack knocking it down and blowing them out.

"Maybe your right its better in the dark," she said sadly. At least now she won't have to look at him.

"Kitty your vrong very vrong," he said shakily. A voice inside him said 'wrong you know that's not right. Take her now. She doesn't mind' he shook his head once more to clean his thoughts.

"Wrong about what?" she asked. He was making it harder the ever to keep things together.

"This I don't vant that. Kitty please no. I don't vant this," he said backing up until he hit the wall.

She burst out laugh. He had said the same words that had been beating in her head. It was such a relief. She curled into the hay and quickly trying over cover up the laughing. Her whole body shook as the giggle spilled out into the air.

"Its not that your bad looking or anything….," he started but she interrupted him.

"I know," she said through fits of giggle.

"No you should hear this truly I would kitty but I don't love you. Its not that I can't because your horrible or something out simples because I don't know you that vell…," he rambled.

"I feel that same way," Kitty said sitting up wiping the tears away. She had laughed so hard she had started to cry.

Kurt went over to her slowly. He sat in the hay by her and looked at her sympathetically. He slowly put a hand on her back and rubbed it comfortingly or so he hoped.

"Don't cry I von't hurt you or touch you," he said quickly taking his hand away.

"Oh, not I'm not crying," she said and whipped the last of her tears away, "I mean the only reason I'm crying is because I was laughing so hard." He gave a small nervous laugh.

"I still am tired," he told her. She smiled.

"Yes lets sleep I'll take this half of the hay and you take that half," Kitty said pointing to the hay a yard or so from her. He went to it and lay down. Kitty closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kurt looked over and smiled at her. She looked so lovely in the moonlight that came from a small window over head. He lay back and smiled at the sky then prayed his evening prays. He slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep for the first time in his life to the sound of someone esles breathing.

((Ayushi: see it wasn't that bad I told you

Kitty: alright alirght I have to admit that was fun

Kurt: You're a good writer Ayushi

Ayushi: thanks I hope other things so to and review telling me that….

Kurt: I'm sure they vill if not I'll have to come give them a talking too

Ayushi: yeah sure you do that))


	6. How Do You Do That?

((Ayushi: Welcome to another chapter of my version of beauty and the beast x-men style. Sit back relax and enjoy. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've been getting on this story. I've never had this many before!! I don't own X-men but I wish I did and I didn't make up Beauty and the Beast but I wish I had. Now sit back and read this compelling chapter and if it inspires you to send a review please please do so! I love you all my publis!!!

Kurt and Kitty: Talk about over dramatic))

They both slept well the whole night. It was comforting being in a warm place and not be alone. They both moved little and nether had nightmares. Only calming dreams. Kurt woke up first. He sighed and sat up stretching. He looked over at the miracle that was Kitty. He gave the worlds happiest smile. He was so amazed she was with him. He almost jumped up in joy. He stood looking at her.

Kitty slowly woke up. She blinked as the light hit her eyes. She looked up slowly. She looked over at Kurt. Then gave a blood curling scream. She sat up pulling her arms close.

"Kitty please don't scream its me Kurt remember?" he asked her. He scouted back and almost hit the wall. Kitty screamed louder putting her hands to her cheeks. Her eyes full of fear. Kitty pointed and surprising it was past Kurt.

As he was about to teleport away he asked, "Vhat?! Vhat are you pointing at? Kitty please don't be scared its me Kurt!"

"Sp….Spi….," she started but screamed again wiggling in fear.

"Sp? Sp vhat? Spirit? Spook?" he asked trying to calm her down still. '_Vhat did I do? I didn't mean to. Oh God she hates me again! I knew it vas to good to last' _he thought.

"SPIDER!!!" She screamed at the top of her lunges. He gave her a look of shook. Then noticed her finger. He looked to were she was going. Behind him was a huge spider. It was sitting on a web. He turned back to her laughing.

"What's so funny its huge spider. Its so gross and icky!!! I hate spiders," she screamed again.

He continued to laugh and went over to the creatures. He picked it up. Kurt took the spider to the window and let it crawl out. He kept laughing going back to her. He sat/fell on the ground. He was laughing and holding his side rolling in the hay.

"What's so funny?" Kitty demanded.

"I thought you vere screaming at me. It suck a relief to know it wasn't my fualt for once!" he said smiling up a storm. She gave him a odd side ways glanced.

"Oh come on, I thought we were over that. I mean yeah your form still kind bothers me but I'm like not afraid of you any more. You're a nice guy and all," she said flashing him a smile.

He paused in his laugher. He looked over at her. His heart skipped a beat. His eyes held her face. The auburn hair, her glittering eyes, her whole form and most of all the smile on her lips. Those surely delicious lips curled into a small grin. She said something but he didn't hear t he was to lost up in the look of her tongue that he got from between her lips. His eyes wide, and his body tense. In that moment he realized what he wanted.

"Something wrong, Kurt? You look tense," she asked. She said looking concerned.

He noticed her lips become a frown and sad. He looked not her eyes. He wanted to kiss that. That was it. Like he had seen his foster parents did in front of him once. He wanted to put his lips on hers. He also wanted to do something he didn't have a name for. He swallowed hard and answered her careful not to show his true feeling.

"No nothing at all I'm just happy," he said. He sighed and heard the bells toll. He jumped and looked up.

"What?" Kitty asked.

"The bells. I'll be right back," he said and teleported to the bell tower. He rang the bell. the bell in the distance rang again and he gave 2 rings in return. He teleported back to Kitty his ears ringing.

"What was with the bells," she asked looking confused. Kurt smiled.

"Oh that its to say its time for me to come get the food. I have to go in an hour," he told her.

"Food? You have to come get it?" she asked a little confused.

"Yes they give food sacrifices to me so I von't kill them, because I'm powerful and scary. BOO!" he teased her. She laughed at his joke and he smiled brightening liking the feeling of her laughing at his jokes and not him.

"Oh that's so true I'm terrified," she said still laughing, "Tell me how do you move like that?"

"Move?" he asked.

"Yes, move. With the smoke. I mean if you aren't a demon how do you do it?" she asked him. She had been wondering about it for a while.

"I'm not sure. I just think of the place I vant to go and I'm there. Smoke and the boom come as I do so," he told her hoping she won't ask for any better an explanation since he didn't have one.

"Oh well I have one more question then," she said looking at him hopefully. He looked back at her confused.

"Vhat is it?" he asked her.

"Can I go with you once. One on of your trip through the smoke?" she asked.

"As long as you don't mind touching me on the arm you can," he said holding out his arm to her. She got up and took his arms careful the to touch only the cloth not his fur. She gave a small smile.

"Its alright. I hope this is fun," Kitty said trying to hold in the fear of teleporting. She smiled over at him.

"Alright," he said and thought of the doors in front of the church.

Kitty suddenly felt a pulling sensation from outside herself. It felt like her body was going but her stomach was staying in place. She felt squeezed through a tube then popped out the other side. Finally the darkness came back to life and she sighed. She felt ill, faint even. She went limp and fell into his arms.

He jumped back surprised then put her on the ground. He sat over her. His arms tingling where he had held her.

"So that's how you saved me the other day. When I fell through the rafter," Kitty said amazed.

"Yes. I've been meaning to ask how do _you _do _that_?" he asked her suddenly interesting in it. She was like him in that way.

"I don't know it just happens. I don't want to even," she told him slightly upset.

"I vas like that at first. But I learned to control it. I can teach you too," he said giving her a slight smile careful not to show his teeth to her.

"Thanks but that would be a lot to ask," she said and sighed sorry she had something more to ask of her new friend.

"Oh no its fine. I enjoy it, but I do need to get going. I have to be in town in less then an hour walking. I should be back shortly," he said smiling. He went inside and grabbed a bag. He came back out to see a disheveled Kitty waiting. He walked past her and down the road to the gates.

"Wait," she called and ran over to him.

"Yes," he said turned back to her.

"I'm going to miss you return home safe," she said then quickly kissed his cheek and ran off.

Kurt stood there stunned. He could still feel the wet place on his cheek where her lips had been. He blushing under his fur then turned towards the gates. He heard kitty shut the doors as she ran inside. His heart was beating a mile a minute. He skipped out the gates whistling to himself happily.

Kitty leaned on the church doors. She prayed silently. She hoped he would not over think her actions. She surely hadn't been. She sighed. She wondered why she didn't feel the least bit of disgust. She had to slit out a few hairs and the way over but other then that it was like kissing any other guy. Actually it felt better. She smiled and put her fingers to her lips smiling. Maybe living her won't be so bad after all.

((Ayushi: Hey what did you think? A little bit of the romance I've been waiting for

Kurt: -blush- Ok that vas embarrassing Kitty and me aren't that vay together

Kitty: Unfortunately

Kurt: Vhat did you say?

Kitty: NOTHING!!!!

Kurt: I thought you said…..

Kitty: I didn't say anything!!!

Ayushi: I think you should leave it at that Kurt or she may get upset. Well readers please review and tell me what you though of this chapter!!))


	7. The Stranger

((Ayushi: Hey did you guys really think I would leave you wondering about there love! Of course not. I'll tell you how they feel right now. They…

Logan: Wait a minute, I'm tired of this. I've been reading this story….

Ayushi: You have? Oh and I bet you want to be included right?

Logan: No that's not it. I was about to stay that you needed to put some action in. God this things got enough to fluff to fill a hundred pillow.

Ayushi: Fine Fine I'll see what I can do. Wait….what were you doing reading fluff?

Logan: -Looks around nervous- None of your business

Kurt: you read it? -blush-

Logan: Yeah got a problem with that?

Kitty: It was all lies!!!!

Kurt: Even about the pure part??? -looks curious-

Kitty: -blush- I remembered I have homework to do.

Logan: Kurt!!!!

Kurt: Got to bamf!! -teleports away-

Ayushi: I think I'll get to writing………………

Logan: What did I say?))

Kurt walked into town. He didn't hid himself today. As he reached the barren town, he took in the smells, the sites everything. He could even smell the people insides the buildings. He smiled as his foot touched the stone way into the town. He picked up the bag and put the food they had all left out for him into it.

Inside a man sat in a bar sipping a beer. He was an stranger and had been pushed inside and no one would let him leave after the bell had tolled. The windows had been boarded up and their was talk about the demon coming through. The beer dripped a bit and got on his unshaven beard. He watched over the bring of one of the boards that they had put up. He wiped his chin and looked out to the street.

He gave a little gasp as he saw the demon. He watched the blue figure as it walked strangely down the path. He raised an eyebrow at it. he knew that movement. He would have thought only a child used it. The monster everyone was so scared of was skipping down the street. He almost laughed. He turned away and went back to sipping his beer.

"I can't believe he dares to walk around as such. Unmasked with his hideous face shown to us like that," one man said motioning out the window. He was tin, with little muscles poking out of his shirt, his brown, straight hair and brown eyes. His clean shaven mouth was held in a frown.

"I know its bad enough we let him live, but now he flaunts his face around looking almost happy. I agree with you Lance its sickening," said his friends who was sitting my him a smaller less attractive man.

"I would be too," said on older man in the back.

"What are you talking about old man?" Lance asked him with a glare that dared him to defend the beast.

"It was just his wedding night last night. No wonder he's happy. A woman in his bed. I heard they gave him a virgin too. I bet he drank her blood," the old man said and laughed. The stranger snickered. The other men laughed as well all beside Lance that is.

"Do you know who the bride was?" Lance asked the old man.

"Huh I only heard part of the name. Wasn't listening to close," the old man mumbled. Lance jumped forward. He put his hands on the elderly gentleman's neck.

"Tell me what you know," he demanded.

"Katherine something or other she lived around once," he said surprisingly calm.

"Kitty. He took my Kitty?" Lance said dropping the old man.

"Whose Kitty?" his friend asked.

"Only the most beautiful girl in the whole country. With the biggest," he said then looked around "heart around. I did want her as my bride and we were courting. I can't believe they did this to her."

"The priest also said she was a witch. She went through a rafter in her barn like it wasn't even there," the old man whose memory seemed to have picked up a lot after his life was threatened said.

"I don't care if she was Satan herself I would make her my bride," he said dropping the old man to the ground, "I will get her back."

"But how will you get her away from the demon?" his smaller friend asked point out the window at Kurt. He had finished shopping and teleported away in a buff of blue smoke with a hug 'Bumf.'

"Come one everyone time to secure the ford. Alls clear," the bar tender said as he dropped his gun and got out a few tools giving them to the men. One of them was the stranger.

"I'll fine a way I swear," Lance said to his friend then got himself a tools, "Even if I have to kill the son of the devil."

His face was serious and solemn as the stranger watched. Poor kid' he thought. He knew he shouldn't get involved with any of this but he couldn't help feel sorry for the kid. He could tell the 'demon' was just a messed up boy with a terrible body. He decided to find out where the kid was and help the poor creature out.

(Logan: HOW DARE YOU!??!?!?

Ayushi: -sheepishly- what??

Logan: I told you NOT to put me in the story

Ayushi: yes but you told me to put in a bad guy

Logan: Yeah but I wasn't even the bad guy

Ayushi: Well I couldn't have a bad guy without a good guy could I?

Logan: Why didn't you make Kurt the hero?

Ayushi: He's got no trianing. I would be unrealistic….Anyway you seemed so interested in the story and my writing that I thought you would like to be part to it. I'm sorry if you don't care and don't care about me or anything -cries-

Logan: Hey…Hey I didn't mean to upset you that much…Shit if you care that much about it I'll be in your stupid…I mean great story.

Ayushi: -laughs- hahaha you feel for it. Now I can do as I want to you and not feel guilty

Logan: No, I take it back!

Ayushi: To late now -read back- Oh look at me ramble. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review. Thanks too everyone that already has it means a lot to me to know you care! Don't worry the next chapter has a lot more Kurt and Kitty. Oh and for a preview I'll give you one words to hold your interest……WINE))


	8. Wine Makes You Do the Craziest Things

((Kurt: Hello all my fans……-gets stage fright- you do the intro Ayushi

Ayushi: Oh fine I will hello all you reader out there and welcome to a new chapter in this chapter…

Kitty: Hey why didn't I get asked to do the intro

Ayushi: You were still in bed last time I checked on you

Kitty: You could have woke me up

Ayushi: I'm sorry well onto the formalities…

Kitty: Hey I'm not done yet. Plus we all know you don't own X-men. Your not that smart

Xavier: Don't be mean kitty

Ayushy/Kitty/Kurt: Professor?!?!?1

Kurt: Vhat are you doing here?

Xavier: Oh I wanted to congrate late you on a good well done

Ayushi: Thanks -blush-

Xavier: I was wondering what this chapter is going to be about?

Ayushi: This chapter is going to be wild and that's all I'm saying for now. You'll have to read it yourself.

Xavier: Appropriately wild right?

Ayushi: huh sure………..-looks away from Xavier and winks at the readers- Time to start the chapter!!!))

Kurt got back to the church around noon. Shopping had taken him a while. He had wanted to make she he only got things that would make her happy. He got lots of candy, fruits, veggies and some herbs. He was sure she would want some meat even if he didn't eat it. He found the killing of animals a little to gory, and cruel to endorse it by eating the product, but if she didn't mind he would try and seem like it didn't matter to him. He had also got something else special for her. It was often offered him but he never took it know its value. He checked inside one of his bags which was full to the brim with 5 bottles.

Kitty sat inside waiting. She actually wanted him to come back. She walked by the door and looked out. She felt so alone. She needed to talk to someone and she would actually prefer it to be Kurt. She put her hand absently to her lips. The lingering feeling of his fur on her lips. She wondered how is actually lips would tasted. She blushed at her own foolishness.

Her blush only grew as she saw him coming up the walk. He was smiling and almost skipping bags in hand. She waved and he waved back. She put her hand over her as to block the sun. She only took her eyes off him for a second, and he was gone. Maybe she had imagined it all. She turned around and almost jumped out of her stockings when she saw Kurt standing only inches in front of her.

"Sorry Kitty I didn't mean to scare you like that," he said stepping back quickly and teleporting away. She stepped forward into a wall so smoke. She coughed.

"Kurt," she screamed and it echo through the great hall, "I didn't mean it. Please you started me by being there suddenly not by the way you look and all the that. Please I beg of you come down and talk with me." He teleported beside her.

"You vant to talk to _me?_" he asked softly wondering if he had done something wrong.

"Yes, I got lonely for your company while you were gone. It wasn't nearly as enjoyable as the other day when you were teaching me was," she said looking over at him smiling gently glad to have him back.

"Oh you missed me," he asked the smallest hints of a smile forming on his lips.

"I guess you could say that," she said blushing once more her cheek only recently cooled. They both became uncomfortable silently. Both were embarrassed and suddenly unsure of themselves. Kitty played with the helm of her skirt and Kurt with his bag handle. A idea hit him suddenly.

"Would you like to see what I got in town today?" he asked hoping she won't refuse the offer and make things silent again.

"Oh yes," she said joyfully. She was happier to have the silence gone then to find out what he had got.

"Well I got some grocery which are normal for me and I got you some chicken, beef and fish as a gift," he said looking up at her from the bag.

"But I thought you were a vegetarian?" she asked him with a confused look on her face.

"I am, but I got some for you. I vas sure you vould vant some," he said sheepishly.

"Oh Kurt that's so thoughtful thank you so much," Kitty said then jumped over on him. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a light hug. Then went back to looking through the groceries.

Kurt eyes went wide and before he could react she was gone. He smiled blushing a dark purple. As she went back to the groceries he silently imprinted the memory of her scent and feel into his mind forever. If she was to be the only woman he would ever get to know in his life he would never complain.

Kitty blushed as she turned her back on him. She looked through the various foods uninterested. She shivered having actually enjoyed the contact more then she thought she would. Her mother had always been strict. She told Kitty never to touch men unless dancing or if it was a relative. Her mother had also kept her away from most men she would have been interested in. The boys in the town had bored her so Kitty never really got a chance to get close to any men like this. She liked it a lot. She sighed wondering how Kurt was feeling. Maybe he found her easy or too outgoing like her mother had warned her not to be. She went to the next bag and found something inside that she wasn't expecting.

"Kurt what's this for?" she asked pulling out a bottle of red wine.

"Oh I huh thought you might like it Kitty," he said wondering if he had done the wrong thing by getting it.

"That's kind of you. To tell you the truth I was never allowed much wine in my life," she said with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Vould you like some?" he asked awkwardly not sure if he was doing the right thing.

"Yes I would like to find out what was so horrible about the stuff that I couldn't have large amounts," she said, "Do you have any glass?"

He teleported into the room off of the benches. He grabbed some clear wine glasses. He teleported back glasses in hand.

"Vill these work?" he asked holding them out to her with his tail. She blushed and took them.

"Perfect," she said then sat down on the ground filling their glasses. He watched her amazed her graceful motions. She handed him a glass of the red liquid which he thought reminded him slightly of blood.

"Cheers," he said smacking his glass lightly with hers.

A few hours and drinks later they were laying up in the hay that was called Kurt's bed. They both had had horrible fits of throwing up. Now they laid dazed out of their minds, talking. ((Now remember they will be slurring quiet a bit. Silly children wine is for adults.))

"So how mony other girls did you knew before me?" Kitty asked looking over at Kurt. The night and her drunkenness almost made her forget what he looked like.

"NAH Onlya ya," he said lazily rolling closer to her.

"So what yah think of girl?" she asked.

"I love them," he said getting closer to her.

"How muh?" she asked pulling her head right next to his facing him so their lips were only inches away. They both could feel and smell each others alcohol rich breath.

"A lot. Hey you want to see my scar?" Kurt asked suddenly thinking of the last new person he had met.

"Okays," Kitty said sitting up. Kurt looked over at her with a playful smile and took off his shirt. Kitty giggled and gasped at the sight. Kurt put his back closer to her.

"See that line in me fur that's the scar," he said using his hand to point it out.

She rubbed a hand over his back feeling the hair and the distinct place his scar was.

She felt bad for him he was such a nice guy he didn't deserve this. She moved her head down and kissed the scarred skin. He jumped but then leaned into it moaning a little. She kissed down his scar. Then back away. He sat not daring to look back wondering what she could be up too.

"Oh Kurt," she said in a seductive tone.

He turned back to see what she wanted. She sat in her petty coats and white under layer but nothing use. He gasped in surprise. He had never been alone with a woman in this condition and he was a little scared. He looked into her eyes and saw how dazed she was. His mind was beginning to clear. Kurt had had a lot less then Kitty had.

Kitty moved in closer to him putting an arm around his next and moving herself so she was sitting on his lap. She had a naughty smile on her face that was driving Kurt mad. She moved closer and bit his lip. Her hands moved up and down his back as she moved in for a real kiss. She took it and it caused him to groan a little. She tasted and felt so good on him like the pie he had been starving for years.

Her hands moved down to his pants and Kurt's moral responsibility kicked in. He wanted her so bad it was true but not like this. He wanted her to be of clear mind as well. She had to be it wasn't what he wanted. It seemed that his mind was completely a different being from body. His body called for her. Called for a release he could not name. In the end the stronger of the two won.

He pushed Kitty off and stood. She sat on the floor a disheveled mess. Her hair was flying everywhere and her lips look up at him pout fully. She was so adorable to him, eatable almost. He thought briefly what it would be like to eat it her and almost pulled back his decisions to stop.

"No I can't do this right now. Not now. Maybe someday but not now. Not like this vith you drunk and all," Kurt stuttered and teleported away.

Kurt went into the cellar and stayed there all night. He dared not see her once more of his will might not over come his want again. He rested cuddled up in a few blankets on a bench. Part of him regretted his discussion knowing it would be the only time he would ever be faced with it again. Only a woman drunk out of her mind would never really want a monster like himself. With that thought his mind fell into a dreamless sleep.

Kitty woke up the next morning her head hurt like the dickens. She sat up and looked around. Her dress lay on the ground close to her. She picked it up and covered herself with it. Her eyes searched for Kurt but saw no sign of her. She felt sweaty and sore. She saw fabric on the floor and picked it up. It was Kurt's shirt. Her eyes went wide. What had she done last night? What had she let him do?

((Kitty: Oh my god O.O what was that?

Ayushi: that was writing creatively

Xavier: -cough- well you were right this is very in appropriate.

Ayushi: did you mind?

Xaiver: It is your story I will not stop you from doing what you will

Kurt: Vell I vill!!

Ayushi: Hmmm?

Kurt: You shouldn't do that to Kitty. she's not like that

Kitty: Actually Kurt

Ayushi: Its my story

Kurt: Vell its Kitty's reputation.

Kitty: Huh Kurt

Ayushi: Kitty be quiet this is between me and Kurt

Kitty: SHUT UP!!! Kurt you should know A. I don't mind and B. That's likely how I would act if drunk

Kurt: -blush-

Xavier: -surprised- I should be going this story is getting a little huh tense for my taste-leaves out the door-

Ayushi: and that end another chapter of Beauty and the Beast X-men Style. I hope you like it. For some reason it doesn't feel perfect but that's ok. Bye my readers and review))


	9. New Rule

((Kurt: Vhat the heck happened to you? Did you die? You better have died. If you didn't I'm going to kill you!!!!!

Kitty: Kurt calm down I'm sure she had a good reason for not updating this for 6 months.

Ayushi: Well…..

Kurt: Spit it out -hiss-

Ayushi: I forgot ok?

Kurt and Kitty: WHAT?!?!?!?!?

Ayushi: Well I got to doing other things and other stories that I really got into like "Only Wanna be with you' it's a really good one I think. And I kinda pushed them one to the side for it, I didn't mean to but you know how smart I am…hehe

Kurt: -looking serious at the audience- you better get to reading if ve vrite much more of vhat ve are going to do her with vill become a NC-17 for gore real quick))

Kitty went to put on her clothing but found they was badly ripped. She had ruined it. She had ruined her friendship with Kurt. She was truly his wife now. He would want this from her more often she knew. Now no cries of innocence would keep him away. Tears flooded down her eyes feeling all the way to the ground.

She searched with her eyes over the church. The placed seemed almost as forbidding as it had the first time she had come. She didn't know what to do. She wanted everything to go back to the time before this but she knew better now. Kurt was just another man willing to take everything from her. She stood slowly.

Pain ebbed in her legs. Her thighs were hurting the most. She was scared. Was she going to get pregnant? Would that baby turn out to look like her or Kurt? Would it be a hybrid with features from both of them? She didn't care either way. She didn't want to have a child of any looks just yet. She held her stomach crying. She didn't want to think of him touching her like that yet. She didn't want to think of him taking her with force or though drunken love.

She walked over to a bench and sat down. She wondered where Kurt had gone. Was he going to come back or did he think spending time with a whore like her was below even him? What had she done? Why? Why did he do this to her? Hadn't they been friends? Hadn't he said on the first night that he won't touch her? Why did he break his promise now?

She heard footsteps coming down from the tower. She prayed he wasn't coming back for round two of this horrible event. Her breathing was quick with fear. She held her dress around her desperately then wondered why she bothered if he had already seen and…..touched every inch of her.

"Kitty?" Kurt called quietly as he went down the stairs. He knew he heard her crying. He felt a little embarrassed since his shirt was still on the ground. He peaked around the corner.

"Yes husband," she said softly. He was a little confused by her new nickname for him. He hoped it was only a bad joke and she wasn't actually serious about it.

"You don't need to call me that you know," Kurt said softly. He was unsure of how she felt about him now. Did she remember him kissing her? She had been drunken. He shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that.

"Yes I do. We are married now and it's only right that we do things….as husband and wife," she said looking down. Kurt was stocking in the shadows again. She had no idea why he didn't just come out and face her. Maybe she had been horrible in bed and he was trying not to get to close in disgust. She hoped she had been horrible and that he would never want her again.

"No Kitty things aren't like that. I don't think of things like that," Kurt said. He heard a gasp from Kitty and wondered if he had said something wrongly.

"Of course not," she said her voice quivering ever so slightly. He didn't think of her as wife even after last night. He must truly believe her a street whore sent here for him to abuse. For some reason she couldn't see her kind gentle Kurt doing that but she also had to think that did have the appearance of a demon. Maybe he had lied and been kind to her to fool her into false security. Then he gave her the wine. It had all been planed out. He had set a trap for her.

"Vhat I mean is that I think of you only as a friend," he said softly still hiding around the corner. He put his arms around his cold chest wishing he had brought a blanket.

"Do you take advantage of all your _friends?_" she demanded almost yelling it. She then put a hand over her mouth. She blushed feeling bad about saying it aloud.

"I didn't mean to Kitty you started coming onto me I knew I shouldn't, but you tempted me so badly," he explained slowly. How had she known he had kissed her? Had he felt fur on her lips? Wow that would be embarrassing.

"You…..did…." she said and started crying. He had done it. He had taken advantage of her. She had even started it. It wasn't his fault at all. It was hers for tempting him. She was the one that ruined it all. Anything that happened was her drunken fault.

Kurt listened to her crying. He must have stolen her first kiss. Was it truly that horrible a thing. Was it as bad as doing something else? He blushed a deeper blue.

"I never should had kissed you Kitty I'm so sorry," Kurt said softly hoping she could hear him over the sobbing sound she was making. She was being quiet loud. Hearing the sounds was breaking his heart. He now wished he had pushed her off sooner.

"What….What did you do to me?" she asked looking up turned. Had he said kissed? Did he know the word for the other. Did he understand? He didn't originally speak English so maybe he was confused. Maybe he didn't know the words for it? Would a priest really teach you it? Or did he mean it? Had he really none nothing more then kiss her.

Kitty's heart was racing with hope. He could mean it. He could have really none nothing at all. She was safe from having to worry about babies or repeats of that night. Well maybe kissing him won't be so bad if she could remember it.

His body was starting to become handsome to her eyes. Maybe it was like how he treated her, how kind he was or maybe it was something different. Maybe she was starting to have little crush on him. Still if he had done more with her she wasn't sure if she could forgive him for it.

"I kissed you on the lips. That is all. I knew I shouldn't, but you kissed me and I kissed back. Then I pulled away. It is not that I didn't vant you Kitty only that I couldn't take you. You vere drunk and out of your mind. I voudlnt' dare touch you. Don't you remember that first night?" he asked sounding upset.

Kitty stood up and looked relieved and happy at the same time. She held her top together tightly. A smile forced it's way onto her lips. She felt so much better. The worry was lifted from her shoulders and the world seemed right again. She needed to make sure what she had heard had been right.

"So you didn't umm……..well you know with me?" she asked softly a little embarrassed about asking it.

"No I won't do that to you without your well minded permission," he promised. He then realized that had been what she was crying about. She couldn't remember what they had done. It wasn't a kiss she had though she had stolen. She had thought he had taken her virginity. Did she truly think him that much of a monster? He had been nothing but kind to her the whole time yet she still feared him greatly. If she could not learn to trust him then maybe he was only a monster.

Kitty smiled so glad to hear the words. She started going towards him when she heard a very loud 'bamf'. She ran over to where he had been. When she saw him gone she looked around frantically.

"Kurt!" she cried. She knew that he had left, but not to where. She was sure, after thinking about it, that it was her fault he had left. His feeling must have been hurt after hearing her assumptions. She shouldn't have thought he would do that. She should have remembered his kind, shy ways before thinking of him as just another man. He was more then that. He was her friends and companion first and foremost.

She ran into the middle of the church no longer caring how fall her top went down or how high the rips in her dress were. She needed to find Kurt. She put her hands to her mouth and called his name again.

"Kurt please I'm sorry. I shouldn't have thought you would do that. But I woke up with my clothing and yours by me. What would any girl think?" she called.

Kurt was hiding in the impenetrable attic he had board off. He could still hear her cries only half believing what she was saying.

"Please Kurt. I don't think you're a monster or a demon. I only thought badly of you as a man. I thought you were acting like any man would have. I didn't even think about that. I would have accused any man of that. I think of you as a man!!" she cried up to the heavens. She felt a rush of hope fill her as she heard a 'bumf' from behind her.

She turned to see a shirt-less Kurt behind her. She gasped for a moment then stopped looking at him closely. He was very well built. His muscles were toned from years of climbing the walls she guessed. She smiled slightly at him. Blue or not he was very attractive and looked most human besides the fur.

"Are you still upset with me Kurt?" she asked not able to stop the smile from getting bigger.

"Not at all. I'm glad your not upset with me either," Kurt told her smiling back

Kitty surprised them both by closing to space between them by running at him. She took him in her arms. She pressed her face into his fur rubbing it back and forth feeling the blue velvet. He stumbled back in surprise. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. He felt so odd. This was his first hug and somehow it turned out to be with a lovely young lady. He ran his thick finger over her cheek. The last time they had touched he had still been intoxicated and not take the time to noticed how smooth her bare skin was. He had never felt human skin before. Human contact itself was very odd to him.

"So were still friends right Kurt?" she asked with a content sigh.

"If you want to be," he said softly.

"I do but one new rule," Kitty said softly.

"What is that?" he asked sound worried.

"No more wine," she said.

"It's a deal," he said with a small chuckle cuddling into her.

((Ayushi: -hanging upside down over a cauldron of acid- Hey I hope enjoyed the story…

Kurt: Shut up I'll do this. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and another one will be up REALLY SOON.

Kitty: Yes right after we bring the author back to life.

Xavier: -rolls by- Kurt Kitty stop killing Ayushi. If you wish her to write more then she must be alive. Not to mention murder will get you kicked out of my school

Kurt: fine -starts pulling up Ayushi- this is your lucky day

Ayushi: -sigh- I guess I will live to right another day. Do me a favor and review so I know my almost death was worth it!))


	10. Mob Scene

Winter had set in and the passes, where Logan wanted to be, were covered in snow. He'd had no choice but to hang around. He stayed local hotel, and planned to leave in the morning snow or shine.

Morning came quick like it always did. He woke up, dressed and went to leave. Although he wasn't about to leave without getting something to warm his bones. He made his way down to the tavern again. He went into the pub a little snow on his jacket and his hair. The bartender smiled at him, and waved before putting a finger to his lips.

Inside the dark tavern it looked like some kind of meeting. Men were sitting in a circle of chairs. Only air was in the middle, but it was obviously most of the male population of the town was waiting for the presenter. The place was crawling with some of the most violent, riled up men he'd seen in quiet some time.

He sat down on a barstool, and looked up at the bartender who called him by name which had replaced the 'stranger' he'd gotten used to.

"So Logan what you drinking tonight?" he asked.

"Whiskey. What's going on over there? Moved the religious service to your saloon?" he asked. He won a little chuckle out of the old man and noticed he put a little extra liquid put in his mug. Logan took the alcohol when it was offered and sipped at it.

"Nah. Meeting about the thing up there," he said motioning in the direction of the church.

Logan nodded saying uninterestedly, "Figured."

It was obvious after what Lance had said before that he wanted revenge. Logan just hadn't figured that the towns men would care about it as well. Lance's little vendetta seemed to be bigger then the wanderer had thought. This couldn't end good.

Lance walked out in the middle of the circle of men. He stood up on the table in the center and hit a wooden poll against it. All the men went silent and stared up at him as if he was some kind of deity. Logan rolled his eyes but turned as well wanting to listen.

"We've put up with him long enough," Lance started in with the fabrications waiting no time, "He steals our food. Gives nightmares to our children. He makes the fields unfertile and makes our children stillborn. He's against God and nature. What guarantee can we have that he won't turn on us next? We aren't safe until he's dead! As he grows older will he long for the taste of human flesh like it says in the good book that demons do? It was our father's mistake to let him leave. Let us not allow the same thing! To risk the same fate!"

The crowd cheered and held up random weapons, the type a mob usually had. Pitch forks and torches were ready and at hand as if this happened often. Everything that Lance said added fuel to their fire. They wanted more then ever to go storm a castle that instant, but Lance wasn't done.

"He took my girl! I was Katherine's fiancée until the monster took her from me! Will you let me take your women?!"

The crowd roared back, "No!"

"Will you let them take your sisters?" Lance yelled getting them more excited and the place was almost shaking with the delusion driven madness. "Your daughters?!"

"NO!" yelled the collective.

"Never!" a random man screamed.

"I'd rather die!" yet another yelled.

Lance then jumped in silencing the crowd, "Prove it too me boys! Fallow me to the castle and destroy him before he destroys us!"

All sense was gone from the men and what was left was the hollers of half drunken men out for blood.

Logan watched the moronic display and groaned. These people couldn't be buying this could they? This is why they needed better education in school. That way people won't fall for shit like this.

"I'll take this to go". He tossed the barkeep his money and then went back outside. It was cold and made him pull his jacket closer. He dove into his whiskey trying to clear his head but it didn't help. It never did. His looked at the icy road as if studying it's uniqueness.

"I could go that way and get out of this town in one piece," he said then his eyes gazed up at the castle, "or I can go play savior to a fellow freak."

He paused in thought then growled at himself. He untied one of the horses close by and got on it not caring he was riding bare back or stealing a horse. He ran the creature up the hill wishing for once he didn't want to play champion.


End file.
